deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn the Human
Finn the Human, real name Finn Mertens, is the main protagonist from the Cartoon Network animated series, Adventure Time. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ash Ketchum vs Finn The Human (Completed) * Finn the Human vs Gumball Watterson (Abandoned) * Finn the Human vs. Guts * Jaune Arc vs Finn the Human * Finn vs Link (Abandoned) * Finn the Human vs. Link (BOTW) (by TheDragonDemon) * Ness vs. Finn (Completed) * Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs Finn the Human (Completed) * Finn VS Roy * Finn vs. Scott (Completed) * Finn the Human vs Sparky (Completed) * Finn the Human vs. Spongebob Squarepants (Completed) * Finn the Human VS Star Butterfly (Completed) * Finn VS Steve (Completed) * Steven Universe vs. Finn the Human *Phillip J. Fry vs Finn Battles Royale * Cartoon Network Hero Battle Royale (Completed) With Jake * Finn and Jake vs Kiba and Akamaru * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake (Completed) * Homer and Bart vs Finn and Jake * Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby (Completed) * Finn and Jake vs Sans and Papyrus (Abandoned) * Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro (Completed) * Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bayonetta * Buddy Armstrong * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Crash Bandicoot * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Emmet Brickowski (The LEGO Movie) * Finn (FN-2187) (Star Wars) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Naruto Uzumaki * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Samurai Jack * Sasuke Uchiha * Shovel Knight * Sonic the Hedgehog * Star-Lord (Marvel) * Superman (DC) * The Last Dragonborn (Skyrim) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Twilight Sparkle (MLP) * Banjo & Kazooie * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Alistair (Dragon Age) * The Lich King (World Of Warcraft) History Death Battle Info Background *Age: 17 *Height: 5'0" *Weight: Unknown *Species: Human *Occupation: Freelance Knight of the Land of Ooo (particularly, the Candy Kingdom) Physicality *Strength **Has wrestled with and out-muscled monsters and giants several times his size **Picked up a tree and used it to whack Barb the giant spider **Lifted an enormous monster with his sword and flipped it onto its back **Sliced Orgalorg in two, who was able to easily swallow a comet that was moving at interstellar speeds *Speed **Has outran explosions and monsters **Following training with sword master Rattleballs, reflexes improved to incredible levels **Constantly keeps pace with Jake, who dodged a laser beam from Quartzion *Durability **Has consistently demonstrated a high tolerance to pain **Best example, when a deer broke his legs, Finn’s only response was an understated and underwhelming "Ow." **Survived dipping his head in lava **Thanks to the spirit of the forest, is immune to all forms of electrical attacks Skills *Highly Skilled Swordsman *Skilled Brawler & Martial Artist *Talented Artist, Singer & Musician Arsenal *Golden Sword **Also known as “Scarlet” **Horribly dented, chipped and dirty, having been through years of use and adventure **Blunted to the point it's more of a glorified baseball bat than a sword *Root Sword **While slightly chipped, it’s sharp enough to slice through thick, wide oak trees effortlessly **Gets it's name from it's root-like handle *Demon Sword **A gift from Finn’s adoptive father Joshua (Jake’s biological father) **Created from the blood of the demon Kee-Oth **Capable of blocking blasts from Hunson Abadeer and slice through hard diamond easily *Grass Sword **This Japanese-tachi modeled blade is literally a super sharp blade of magical grass **It’s a cursed weapon, and threatened to overtake Finn… until he accepted it as his own, allowing him to take control of it and its unique abilities... **...until he lost his arm and subsequently got it back, but that's a story for another time *Finn Sword **Created after Finn sacrificed an alternate version of himself to save the Wish Master Prismo **When used in battle, doubles Finn's physical abilities **Can cut through giant worms with ease *Small Sword **A sword that appears to be similar to a rapier *Night Sword **A sword that was created by Peppermint Butler **Enchanted with dark magic from the Nightosphere **Has a built in compass *Sword of the Dead **Sword used in Finn and Marceline's fight with Hudson Abadeer *Lightning Sword **Sword that can shoot lightning (duh) *Wakizashi **Traditionally used Japanese swords from feudal Japan *Other Weapons **Finn is shown to have owned various swords and daggers Other Abilities *Ultimate Wizard **Used by Finn to help save a city from being destroyed an asteroid **Oddly enough, it has not been used again since *Ice Ninja Skills/Abilities **Learned many moves of Fridjitzu (Ice-based ninja skills), such as: ***Numb-Chucks: Nunchaku consisting of solid ice ***Dagger of Chilled Glass: A frozen short-pointed knife, made of ice ***Stars of Frozen Rain: Small shurikens made of aerodynamic ice-shaped like snowflakes ***Kunai Attack: (The action of throwing kunai) which are composed of ice. The user does not create them ***Icicle Kick: Reflects a barrage of icicles back at the attacker by kicking them ***Force of Blizzard: Launches a powerful blast of snow (from the palms) ***Flying Jump: The act of performing an acrobatic airborne leap ***Caltrop Hail Storm: Fires small six-point spiked projectiles at one's target ***Arrow of Ice: Summons an arrow made of ice (but it is up to the user of how it is fired) ***Snowblind: To temporarily vanish with a spontaneous burst of snow ***Thin Ice: Temporarily becomes two-dimensional, which lets the user hide in a sideways stance ***Icy Breath: Makes the user breathe a force of ice ***Force Of Chilling Acid: Shooting acid frosting drops to the enemy to melt them ***Switcher Fields: Help the user creating ice spikes holes ***Ice Key: Opens any door with the key ***Ice Booster: Boost the jump of the user by a cloud of snow ***Snow Style: Hidden in the Ground!: Makes Finn melt down to the ground to move down, see the enemy to jumping up with spikes **Like the Ultimate Wizard form, these skills are not used again after their first appearance **Spiritual immortality ***Thanks to being born from a cataclyst comet, Finn's spirit can be passed on to new life when he dies, with one of the best examples being that he remembers himself as a butterfly once the comet crashed down. Feats *Has defeated hordes of monsters *Banished Hunson Abadeer (Marceline’s father), the closest thing to Satan in this setting, back to the Nightosphere *Destroyed a black hole with a fourth dimensional sword *Defeated the Lich, twice *Defeated the Fight King *Sliced Orgalorg in half *Plowed his way through an acidic river full of electric eels *Slew an ancient demon… by tricking him to absorb blessed grape juice *Considers hardcore dungeon-crawling a hobby Weaknesses *Not very smart *Rough attitude *Can be vulnerable when he believes he has the upper hand advantage *Seems to have relationship woes *Emotional issues Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Human Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters